For the Love of Pie
by yuki kahara
Summary: With Kakashi's ramdom declaration of Love, some interesting outcomes are bound to ensue. Complete fluff, but read it anyway.


Restraunt, mine. Employees, mine. Plot, mine. Look on Kakashi's face, priceless. For everything else, there's Masashi Kishimoto.

****

**Written by: Yuki Kahara**

**Sentence Starter by: Nijinokou**

**For The Love Of Pie**

"I love pie."

Sasuke froze in mid-step, mid-attack to stare at his sensei.

"Excuse me?"

"I said: 'I. Love. Pie.'"

Kakashi's grin widened as Sasuke cocked an eyebrow with growing confusion.

"Well… that's…random."

"Not really. There was a thought process."

Pause, pause.

"Care to share it?"

"Not really."

Pause, pause. Stare, grin.

"You're insane, aren't you?"

"That's not very nice," Kakashi pouted, "and here I am teaching you a new technique. Why'd ja stop anyway?"

Sasuke could only stare blankly at the less than normally sane jonin.

"Whatever," he mumbled, shaking his head slightly. The Uchihan backed up a few paces and started the attack again. 'Pie' wasn't mentioned at all for the remaining hour and a half to almost completely master the new jutsu.

****

"Well?"

The Uchiha glanced to his right at the expecting face.

"Well what?" he asked, annoyance laced in his voice. The older man had decided to follow the boy after training, probably to have this conversation.

"I asked if you liked pie."

Sasuke stumbled from surprise, nearly falling flat on his face. When he was positive his balance was guaranteed, he glared at his (unwanted) companion.

"No, you didn't."

"Really? I could have sworn I asked during traini-"

"Well you didn't," the Uchihan snapped, cutting the man off. Honestly, what was with Kakashi and pie today? There was a comfortable silence for a good five minutes while they walked, giving Sasuke time to calm his fury . He might have even forgot Kakashi was there at all, if said man hadn't talked.

"Well?"

A deep growl emitted through clenched teeth, as a new glare settled on the teenager's pallid face.

"Is it your personal mission of the day to piss me off or something?" he grounded out.

"Language, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi all but sang, decreasing his rank number to the top of Sasuke's 'to kill' list. He growled again in response to the jonin's comment and tone. Kakashi, immune to his student's glares, growls and comebacks, continued walking, the same expectant expression present. Tired of the all too familiar situations, Sasuke sighed and answered.

"I don't like sweets."

"I'm not talking about sweets. I'm talking about _pie_."

The teenager's eye twitched. Twice. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and took a deep breathe to control himself.

'_Calm down, Sasuke. This __**is**__ Kakashi we're talking about. Anger just makes the smiles grow.'_

"Pie _is_ a sweet, Kakashi," Sasuke explained slow enough for the man to comprehend the words.

"When was the last time you had some?"

If it wasn't for his pride, the boy would have smacked his own forehead.

"Is it safe to assume at least five years?" Kakashi's voice was softer, more gentle than usual. Sasuke grimaced, tensed and slowed his pace.

"Yeah," the boy responded sadly, "at least that long."

They both went deathly silent. Kakashi felt guilt gnaw at him for mentioning the incident. He walked with his hands in his pockets, studying his student's reaction with out making eye contact.

The Uchihan's body was as stiff as a thick board, his nails digging into his hands, almost to the point of blood. His expression, Kakashi noticed with an odd hint of amusement, was the exact opposite of his body. It was sorrow-filled, but completely relaxed, his unseeing gaze transfixed on the ground just in front of his feet.

Suddenly, Kakashi had an idea. Grinning madly under his mask, the Hatake grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him back the way they'd come. After jumping slightly from the sudden contact, the teenager glared and tried to get free. When his sensei just tightened his grip, he resorted to a low growl and demand.

"What are you doing? Release me. _NOW._"

"You'll see, and no."

Heads turned at the sound of loud yelling with an occasional curse. Some giggled, some snickered, some raised an eyebrow, while others just watched, amused or confused, or with a smile on their face. After all, it wasn't everyday the legendary Copy Cat Ninja was seen happily dragging a very upset and thrashing Uchiha through town.

****

Just as roughly as he had been dragging him, Kakashi shoved the survivor into a red cloaked booth, then sat down across from him, propping his chin up with his hands. After sitting up and regaining his composure for a third time in two hours, the raven scanned the area his (crazy) teacher had brought him to.

"A restaurant?" the Uchihan questioned, raising an eyebrow. Kakashi's only visible eye turned into a happy, up-side-down 'u', indicating a large grin of delight. Sasuke stared blankly for a few moments before it all clicked. His dark eyes widened slightly, briefly, before narrowing dangerously.

"Blueberry or Chocolate Pudding?"

"Neither."

The teenager was still glaring fiercely when the server came over, their intense mint eyes transfixed on their notepad.

" 'Ello, gentleman." they spoke, still not looking up. "Welcome to The Pie Corner. My name is Rai, and I'll be your server today. What can I get…you…boys…?"Rai trailed off as they finally looked up and spotted Kakashi. Rai's smile became a little more flirtatious as they noticed how handsome he was.

Kakashi shot his student a meaningful look, before leaning forward more on his hands, the childish grin he was giving Sasuke morphing into Rai's twin.

"And I'm Kakashi. Pleasure to meet you, Rai. I'm good on pie for a little while. I bought a full rhubarb from here just the other day. My poor, precious student, over there, however, has been pie deprived for years. Years! Can you get him a piece of peach, please?"

"What a nice sensei you are," Rai purred, "you must really care for your students."

Sasuke couldn't help but snort and roll his dark eyes. Kakashi? Nice and caring? Please. The jonin glared at his "poor, precious student" out of the corner of his eye when he heard the genin's version of a laugh. Rai didn't seem to notice the relaxed tension between the two ninjas.

"I'll be right back with that order," Rai announced, sharing another flirty smile along with Kakashi before turning and going to the kitchen. Sasuke was back to glaring at his "nice and caring sensei," a look of mild disgust over powering his annoyance.

"What?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"You're horrible."

"Again, what?"

"Can't you just leave the poor girl alone and let her work in peace?"

"She didn't seem to mind too much. What harm can it do?"

"Besides possibly getting her in trouble for distraction during work, I think we both know you aren't going to be serious about being with her, you perv."

"Ouch. That was harsh, Sasuke."

"The truth hurts. I'm not going to sugar-coat it."

"You could at least try, for my sake."

"Life's a bitch. Get over it."

"Language, Sasu-kun."

Before "Sasu-kun" could reach over the table and strangle his teacher, Rai came back with the order in tow, still fully unaware of the hate radiating from the younger of the two.

" 'Ere you are. One piece of peach pie. Is that all?"

Hatake-san decided to have two types of fun at once: flirting with a pretty girl and irritating his favorite student.

"Well, Rai-chan," he purred seductively. But before he could finish what he was about to say, he was interrupted by a loud booming voice.

"Raiku Heiraa!"

Raiku flinched at the voice, while the two customers looked behind the server. A man in his mid-forties stood there in a white chief's uniform, arms crossed over his chest, a stern glare set on his chubby face.

"What?!" Rai yelled back.

"Boy, what have I, and just about every other employee here, told you about flirting with_ MALE_ costumers?!!"

Rai sighed, irritably.

"To not to," he muttered under his breath. _He_ gave the silver jonin an apologizing smile.

"Sorry, Ka-chan. Gotta run."

With that, the twenty-two year-old scurried off to be further scolded by the cook.

Kakashi stared after their retreating sweet treat server, a look of pure horror over taking what was visible of his face. His look of horror slowly turned from Heiraa-san to his student when he heard a strangled scoff.

The Uchihan's head was bowed, his bangs shielding his face. His left hand was gently, barely, hiding the small smile, his petite frame shaking softly. Over the span of just a few seconds, the teenager's head lowered even more, his body tensed and his hand clamped securely over his mouth, trying desperately to contain his laughter. It didn't work.

Sasuke threw himself back against the booth, exploding with laughter. The sensei slunk back with growing embarrassment. If he hadn't been wearing a mask, his face would have been visibly red. Others in the restaurant turned to stare at the cackling boy and embarrassed man.

Sasuke calmed himself, instead opting to smile smugly, yet childishly.

"Wow, _sensei_," the survivor giggled, emphasizing the rarely used title, "I didn't know you swung _that_ way."

Kakashi slunk down farther. He had just flirted with a_ man_, in_ public_, in front of his _student._

"Ya know what, _sensei_?" the teenager continued, still obviously amused with the situation. There was a long pause, allowing the teacher to answer. Kakashi grumbled, then quietly, hesitantly, asked, "What?"

Sasuke's smirk grew wider, if possible.

"I think I like pie now."

Kakashi sighed. Then he threw some money onto the table for the uneaten pie, stood up and grabbed his student's wrist, dragging the boy just like before.

"Come on," he grumbled, fully aware that more than half of the restaurant was still staring, "we're done here."

The Uchihan was _still _smiling and giggling. The normally downcast teen was in too good a mood to complain about being dragged like he had fifteen minutes ago.

****

Kakashi Hatake was NOT looking forward to meeting his ninja team that morning. More specifically, he wasn't thrilled with the idea of facing Sasuke Uchiha.

****

After leaving The Pie Corner, he had refused to look at, let alone make eye contact with the young survivor. He had pull the boy along, up until the path split, each having to go a different direction. The entire trip had been accomplished in near silence, the only sound around, Kakashi painfully noticed, was his student's snickers. He had shoved the boy towards the left, before continuing right, still not looking at him.

"Tomorrow. Bridge. Eight o'clock," the jonin mumbled as a reminder.

****

It was now eight-thirty-six. He _had_ to go, his three students were waiting for him. He couldn't just _not_ show up.

****

"YOU'RE LATE!!!!" a pair of young voices screeched, practically shattering the twenty-six year-old's eardrums.

"But…not as late as usual," the eldest of the three kids commented, almost as an after thought.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT'S TEN MINUTES OR TWO HOURS, HE'S STILL LATE!!!" the youngest beamed loudly, earning a light smack from the girl.

Kakashi couldn't resist the urge to chance a glance at his last charge. The dark-haired boy had yet to speak that morning. He was silently watching his two teammates, obviously board with the daily occurrence. As soon as the middle-child's eyes met those of his teacher's, a smile broke onto the teenager's face, his deep grey eyes gleaming with amusement and remembrance.

'_Shit. That can't be good.'_

"Well, sensei?"

The silver-haired man turned his attention to the bickering genin in front of him. Er, formally bickering. Now it seemed they had decided to team up against him.

'_Never shoulda taught 'em team-work,'_ he mused.

"Wha?" he asked, honestly lost.

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes along with his comrades. _He_ had been able to pay attention to their conversation, even while being in his own silent stare down with Kakashi.

"We asked what we're doing today," the girl repeated, annoyed.

"Oh. Ah, sorry. We're…perfecting our aim accuracy," the Hatake answered, making something up randomly, stealing another quick look at the sharingan boy. His expression was back to normal, his gaze also back to the others.

Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as the sensei had thought it would be.

"Aww, that's too easy. Piece of pie!!"

"Idiot! The expression is 'a piece of cake'!"

Maybe it would be.

Kakashi visibly flinched, while the immature argument ceased to exist, all thanks to the abrupt cackle of the usually stoic teen. Sakura and Naruto turned to give their friend an odd stare, not used to such a gleeful and relaxed mood from him. With Sasuke's sudden outburst, along with Kakashi-Sensei's look of embarrassed distraught, Sakura couldn't help but wonder aloud,

"Am I missing something?"

"You and me both," the blonde answered, equally confused.

"It's nothing, really," the raven managed out, "just remembering how much Ka-chan likes pie. Right, Ka-chan?"

The pinkette and blonde gave their teacher identical looks simultaneously.

"Ka-chan?" twin voices asked.

The Copy Cat was doing his best to glare at the boy, given the humiliating situation.

"Shut up, Sasu-kun," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Two sets of eyes, one green and the other blue, shot back to their original target.

"Sasu-kun?" both imitated each other.

"Ya know something, Ka-chan?" the Uchihan continued innocently, barely pausing to let 'Ka-chan' answer, "I never did get that peach pie you promised me. We should go back to The Pie Corner after training. Who knows, maybe Rai-chan's working today, too."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you, you little brat? Are you ever gonna let it go?"

The Uchiha's evil grin grew larger.

"Yes, I am. And not on your life."

**Tada!!**

**Kameya Karona loves this story * smiles ***


End file.
